THE DEATH, IS YOURS!
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Kau menyewa jasaku sebagai pembunuh. Dan kau membayarku untuk membunuhmu? Apa kau sudah gila! SN. RnR! Oneshot!


THE DEATH, IS YOURS!

Kematian itu memang milikmu, tapi kau tak bisa menentukan kapan itu akan terjadi!

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto

x

x

x

Tengah kota. Hiruk pikuk. Ramai. Bukankah sudah sewajarnya? Ketika memasuki pusat kota dan kita akan menemukan berbagai kerumunan yang tersebar ke mana-mana.

Namun cobalah kau gerakkan sedikit kepalamu dan lihat ke arah sana. Apakah kerumunan itu sewajarnya? Jika kau sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini mungkin kau akan terus berjalan sembari memakan popcornmu atau tetap berfokus pada layar ponselmu menonton film dewasa.

Kerumunan itu terlalu tabu. Ketika banyak manusia berkumpul di halaman depan sebuah gedung menjulang. Bukan karena mereka karyawan yang terlambat. Bukan juga mereka sekelompok buruh yang menuntut kenaikan upah pada dewan direksi. Demonstran tidak akan berteriak-teriak sembari menengadah dan mengayunkan tangannya seolah mencegah sesuatu.

Lalu?

Bahkan pemuda yang sedang menonton film dewasa itu pun tertarik untuk menonton.

Mereka berteriak-teriak, memanggil-manggil dengan sebutan tak jelas yang lebih mirip dengan dengungan lebah musim panen. Anak muda, anak malang, bahkan ada yang menyebut panggilan hamba tuhan.

Mereka tengah menahan seorang pemuda yang diprediksikan akan jatuh—atau lebih tepatnya menjatuhkan diri—dari gedung setinggi tiga puluh meter. Jika dikalkulasikan, setiap lantai memiliki tinggi tiga sampai empat meter, maka ia akan menjatuhkan dirinya dari ketinggian lebih dari seratus meter. Cukup untuk membuat tulang rusuknya remuk dan isi kepalanya berantakan. Dan jangan bayangkan hal itu lebih lanjut.

Pemuda itu menatap sendu orang-orang di bawahnya. Tatapan khas seorang yang sedang frustasi. Membuat petugas pemadam kebakaran dan penyelamat segera memulai aksi patriotic mereka.

Pemuda itu merentangankan tangannya lebar-lebar, menghirup udara yang sebentar lagi tak akan ia hirup. Menikmati hembusan kencang atap gedung yang sebentar lagi tak akan ia rasakan. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia berdiri di sana, dan orang-orang mulai kehilangan semangat untuk berteriak. Bahkan kini mereka mulai memaki pemuda itu.

Angin berhembus lagi. Menerpa rambutnya yang panjang setengkuk. Membelainya hingga tergerai bebas. Pemuda itu terpejam. Dan seulas senyum tulus terukir dari bibirnya.

"Jika kematian ini milikku, bolehkah aku turut menentukannya? Bolehkah aku memintanya sekarang?"

"Turunlah anak muda! Kami akan membantumu!" teriakan itu terdengar dari arah belakang pemuda itu.

Ia tak menjawab, lebih memilih menatap bawahnya dan bersenandung kecil.

Hingga ia merentangkan tangannya dan menjatuhkan diri, hanya jeritan histeris dari bawah yang mampu ia tangkap. Karena ia lebih dulu memejamkan mata.

BRUUKK...!

POOFF...!

Semua putih. Apa ia sudah mati? Apa neraka berwarna putih?

Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Mengapa sama sekali tak berasa? Apa ia sudah menjadi arwah? Empuk?

Pemuda itu menyentuh area sekitarnya. Seperti balon, dan ketika ia bergerak ia terjatuh. Bahkan jika ia adalah roh, ia akan melihat jasadnya yang tak berbentuk tergeletak di dekatnya, bukan?

Atau... dan pemuda malang itu hanya menarik napas ketika ia masih bisa membaca tulisan di bawahnya. PEMADAM KEBAKARAN KONOHA. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, tempat yang ia pijak mengempis, berganti menjadi atap sebuah truk pemadam kebakaran yang sudah sering ia lihat.

Hari ini, gagal.

Dan pemuda yang menonton film dewasa yang sempat terhenti itupun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

xxxxxxxxx

Hingga kini, detik ini Naruto tak mampu melupakan kejadian buruk itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya mengalami kecanduan percobaan bunuh diri dan berulang kaliselalu gagal. Entah itu di atap gedung. Rel kereta api semua selalu gagal dan membuat dirinya merasa terpecundangi oleh tuhan.

Kejadian satu tahun lalu yang membuatnya kehilangan separuh dari jiwanya. Kehilangan kekasih yang telah menyelamatkannya dari keterpurukan. Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia cintai melamar sahabatnya di hadapan matanya sendiri. Seolah menjadi neraka dunia yang tak akan pernah dan tak akan pernah bisa terhapus dari memori otak Naruto yang mulai berantakan terlalu lama larut dalam gelombang frustasi.

Bahkan rambut pirang keemasannya itupun kini sudah mulai terlihat kusut dan berwarna kusam tak seperti dulu.

Naruto menggosok-gosok kulit tangannya. Malam ini terlalu dingin hingga ia harus memakai dua mantel dan itupun masih terasa dingin. Mungkin ini puncak musim dingin di konoha. Ketika kau bisa merasakan perlahan darahmu membeku bersama tiap detik tarikan napasmu yang mengepul.

Naruto meraih ponsel metaliknya yang turut terasa dingin. Mengusap layar fleksible itu dan memencet beberapa nomor.

"Mungkin ini jalan terakhirku." Bisiknya pelan saat nada sambung mulai terdengar dari poselnya.

"Halo. Uchiha Sasuke, aku Uzumaki Naruto. aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok. Datanglah ke café di samping Konoha Tower. Aku laki-laki dengan mantel hitam dan syal merah."

Panggilan itu ditutup dan Naruto yang menatap kecewa pada foto di atas meja kecil di hadapannya.

"Hn. Penghianat. Hukuman apa yang pantas untukmu? Tega sekali kau merebutnya dariku dan membuatku seperti ini."

Di dalam foto itu ada tiga orang. Naruto, seorang pemuda tampan dan gagah dengan rambut dikuncir tinggi yang merangkul pundaknya dan seorang pemuda bertato yang tersenyum canggung.

Foto yang mengerikan.

xxxxxx

"Lama menunggu Naruto-san?" sapa seorang pemuda yang baru saja duduk di kursi di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum meneliti pemuda yang mungkin sedikit lebih tua darinya itu. Pemuda itu memang tampan dengan rambut kebiruan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang putih. Dengan tatapan mata yang tajam seolah mengawasi gerak-gerik siapapun di hadapannya.

"Oh, tidak saya baru saja datang, Sasuke-san."

"Ada apa?"

Naruto memainkan bibir cangkirnya dan menatap Sasuke yang menghirup kopinya perlahan. "Aku ingin kau membunuh seseorang."

Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang yang membutuhkan penembak jitu sepertiku. Aku jadi sedikit bangga karenanya." Ucapnya sembari terkikik.

Naruto tak menanggapi. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih kemudian menyodorkannya di hadapan Sasuke. "Kau hanya perlu membunuh orang yang ada dalam foto ini. Kau harus membunuhnya besok apapun yang terjadi. Besok tepat pukul sepuluh pagi ia akan melewati depan konoha tower."

Sasuke menarik amplop itu hendak membukanya namun Naruto buru-buru menahan. "Jangan buka di sini. Buka jika kita sudah berpisah. Aku akan segera mentransfer bayarannya ke rekeningmu dan setelah itu anggap kita tak saling kenal."

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sasuke menatap bingung pada Naruto. orang aneh, batinnya. Orang baru beranjak dewasa seperti Naruto sudah berani menyuruhnya untuk membunuh seseorang.

Keduanya terdiam, dengan Sasuke yang tertarik meneliti wajah polos Naruto yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin membunuh seseorang. Wajah dengan tatapan mata yang kosong itu membuat Sasuke penasaran. Rambut kusut dengan penampilan sedikit berantakan cukup menjadi alasan bagi Sasuke untuk menagatakan bahwa pemuda ini mengalami frustasi berkepanjangan sehingga membuatnya ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Baiklah Naruto-san, senang bekerja sama dengan anda." Ucap Sasuke seraya menyodorkan tangannya ke depan Naruto. Namun itikat baik itu tak mendapat respon positif dari lawan bicaranya yang hanya menunduk lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku yakin dia tak pernah berbisnis sebelumnya." Gumam Sasuke sembari meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

Sasuke baru saja selesai merapikan alat-alat yang rencananya akan ia gunakan untuk memenuhi tugas dari Naruto. Pemuda polos dengan tatapan kosong itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan tv dan memakan beberapa camilan. Sekedar menyamankan pikiran sebelum mencabut nyawa seseorang besok.

"Fotonya." Gumam Sasuke saat teringat bahwa ia sama sekali belum mengetahui siapa yang akan ia habisi esok hari.

Perlahan ia membuka amplop yang dilem rapat itu. Hingga ia mengumpat kecil ketika ia hampir merobek foto di dalamnya karena terlalu kesal.

Tiba-tiba matanya membulat. Ia meremas foto itu kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampan di samping kursi yang ia duduki. Dadanya berdegup kencang seolah ada sesuatu yang akan melompat keluar.

"Apa dia sudah gila?!"

xxxxxxx

Pagi yang cerah. Dengan kicau burung di sana sini dan Naruto yang bersenandung sembari menyisir pelan rambutnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, biasanya Shikamaru akan menyisir rambutnya jika mereka terbangun di pagi hari. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Jam setengah sepuluh. Ia bergegas. Meraih tas slempangnya dan menutup figura foto yang kemarin malam terus saja ia pandangi. Memacu langkahnya untuk segera sampai ke konoha tower. Menanti sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Ia berdiri di depan sebuah toko. Menghadap gedung besar dan tinggi tempat ia hampir bunuh diri kemarin. Harusnya saat ini ia sudah menjadi hantu gentayangan dan meneror sepasang kekasih laknat itu.

Jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh. Naruto mulai resah, tak terjadi apa-apa.

Lima menit kemudian, Naruto mulai mondar-mandir di depan toko itu dan sempat dipelototi oleh pemiliknya. Hingga ia mulai kesal dan tak sabar, akhirnya ia memilih mengambil poselnya hendak menelpon pembunuh yang sudah ia sewa itu. Namun belum sempat ia memencet tombol panggil, sebuah telapak tangan besar telah membekapnya dan menyeret tubuhnya entah kemana.

Naruto terus meronta mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun cengkraman di tubuhnya terlalu kuat untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang seperti anak gadis. Dan ia pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Dan saat mereka berhenti lalu Naruto membalik badan, ada Sasuke yang menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

PLAK...!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Naruto.

PLAK...!

Dan satu tamparan yang tak kalah keras juga mendarat di pipi kiri Naruto.

Naruto meringis kesakitan dan menatap geram pada Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?! Brengsek..!"

"Bagaimana rasanya ditampari? Sakit?!"

"Sakit bodoh!"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Lalu bagaimana jika peluruku menembus lehermu, idiot?! Kau sudah gila?! Bagaimana bisa kau membayarku untuk membunuhmu?! Kau mau bunuh diri, hah?!"

Naruto masih memegangi pipinya yang memerah aKibat tamparan keras dari sassuke. "Apa urusanmu?! Aku mau mati atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu! Kau hanya perlu menembakku dari atap sana dan semuanya selesai!"

Dan kini Sasuke tak tahan untuk tak memukul wajah Naruto, membuat tubuh mungil pemuda itu membentur tembok. "Apa kematian itu mudah bagimu, hah?! Jangan berkata seolah kau bisa menentukan kematianmu sendiri, idiot!" bentaknya sembari melemparkan foto Naruto yang telah diremas Sasuke sebelumnya. Jadi, ia memungut foto itu kembali dari tempat sampah. Hal yang tabu bagi seorang Sasuke.

"Apa kau punya hak atas hidupku?! Berhenti sok tahu tentangku, uchiha!" Naruto bangkit dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke.

Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke hingga salah satu pistol yang Sasuke selipkan di bajunya terjatuh di bawah Naruto. Melihat kesempatan itu Naruto tak menyianyiakannya dan segera menodongkan pistol itu di kepalanya.

"Jauhkan benda itu dari kepalamu!"

"Tidak! Aku lebih baik mati!"

"Aku tidak peduli apa motifmu ingin bunuh diri dengan menyewa jasaku! Yang jelas jangan gunakan pistol itu."

"Terlambat Uchiha!"

Ckrk...!

Tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Ckrk...!

Naruto menekan leagi pelatuknya hingga yang terakhir kali dan tak terjadi apapun. Sasuke segera menyambar pistol itu dan memukul wajah Naruto hingga pemuda itu tersungkur kemudian dengan cepat Sasuke menduduki perut Naruto,

"Kau tidak akan mati jika belum waktunya bagimu untuk mati bodoh! Orang gila seperimu hanya akan jadi penjejal neraka!"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Menyingkir! Jangan campuri urusanku, brengsek!"

Sasuke bangkit kemudian menyeret tangan Naruto. "Ikut aku!"

xxxxxx

Naruto tak tahu, tak mau tahu dan tak peduli ia akan dibawa kemana oleh pemuda ini, Sasuke. Pemuda yang menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi ini membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit gemetar. Lama keduanya terdiam hingga akhirnya Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

"Kita akan kemana?!" Naruto menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke yang sedikitpun tak menatapnya.

"Diam dan jangan cerewet!"

"Brengsek! Katakan atau aku akan melompat dari mobil ini!"

Klick...!

"Aku sudah menguncinya. Sampai matipun kau tak akan bisa keluar." Gumam Sasuke seraya melirik Naruto yang mulai bergerak-gerak gusar.

"Aku memang ingin mati! Beri tahu aku kita akan kemana atau ku pecahkan kaca mobil ini." Naruto mengangkat sebuah obeng besar yang tidak tahu ia dapatkan dari mana.

"Nekat sekali. ya! Letakkan benda itu!"

"Kau akan membawaku ke mana?!"

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Ketika perlahan mobil mewah itu berbelok ke sebuah tempat yang membuatnya tersedak.

"Tempat cuci mobil? Kau sudah tidak waras ya?!" pekik Naruto histeris ia memandang horror pada alat pencuci mobil otomatis yang baru saja dinyalakan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku! Puas?! Jadi diam dan ikuti saja!"

"Brengsek! Mau apa kau membawaku ke rumahmu?!"

"Orang bodoh yang berharap segera mati hanya akan menjadi bahan tertawaan jika mencoba bunuh diri lagi. Aku bahkan melihatmu saat kau hampir bunuh diri di atas gedung itu. Dan kau gagal, bukan?! Bodoh!"

Mau tak mau Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi gurat malu yang sekarang menghiasi wajahnya. Memalukan sekali mencoba bunuh diri tapi selalu gagal.

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil itu telah melesat.

Dan kini, Naruto telah berada di dalam sebuah rumah minimalis yang bersih. Tak seperti rumahnya yang berantakan karena lebih sering memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk segera mati.

"Aku mau mandi. Jangan sentuh apapun di sini." Ucap Sasuke sembari menunjukwajah Naruto yang lebam oleh pukulannya. "Dan obati lukamu dengan itu." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah kotak obat di atas meja kecil.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya berdecih dan mengumpat pelan kemudain kembali mengamati ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini. Kamar milik Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di atas sofa besar di sudut ruangan. Sebuah syal panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan. Naruto beringsut dan berjalan pelan untuk mengambil benda itu. Tak seberapa lama ia mulai membuat simpul. Selesai.

Matanya meneliti bagian atas ruangan dan menemukan sebuak kayu yang melintang tepat di atasnya. Cukup untuk dapat dijangkau oleh tangan Naruto. Ia segera mengikatkan syal yang telah ia buat simpul di kayu itu.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Naruto masih berdiri di tepi ranjang Sasuke dan menggenggam syal yang tapat berada di lehernya. Perlahan air mata menetes dari metenya.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tahu niat baikmu. Tapi aku lebih memilih mati."

Dan Naruto melompat dari tapi ranjang Sasuke. Namun...

BRUUK...!

BRUAK...!

"Awww...ittai...!"

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh. Kayu yang ia gunakan sebagai gantungan patah dan menimpa kepalanya. Membuatnya berguling-guling kesakitan.

Sasuke yang berada di dalam kamar mandi segera keluar setelah mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari dalam kamarnya. Sasuke mengenakan piyama dan segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Naruto tak mejawab dan masih berguling-guling memegang kepalanya. Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada kayu yang patah dan syalnya yang menggantung di kayu itu.

"Kau mau bunuh diri lagi?! Hah?!"

PLAK...!

Satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipi Naruto. kali ini membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Berhenti memukuliku, Sasuke! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Bahkan kekasihku tak pernah memukuliku seperti ini!"

Sasuke berdecih kesal. "Lalu dimana kekasihmu itu?! Apa dia tahu orang bodoh sepertimu selalu ingin bunuh diri?! Hah?!"

Naruto bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga pemuda itu terjungkal. "Jangan campuri urusanku, brengsek!"

"Oh! Atau jangan-jangan kekasihmu itu yang membuatmu ingin bunuh diri, hah?!"

"Brengsek! Jangan sebut dia di hadapanku!"

"Kalau kau seperti ini karena kekasihmu itu, kenapa kau yang harus mati?! Bunuh saja dia!"

"Diam Sasuke!"

"Bodoh!"

"Shut hell up!"

"Lalu aku harus berkata apa hah?! Hanya kau orang bodoh yang mau bunuh demi kekasih yang menyakitimu!"

"Dia akan menikah dengan sahabatku, mereka menghianatiku! Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk hidup lagi! Puas kau, hah!?"

"Kalau begitu mereka yang pantas mati, idiot!"

Dan kata terakhir itu membuat Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap mata Sasuke yang berkilat marah padanya. Dadanya sakit, hatinya pedih. Tapi pedih untuk apa?

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Naruto yang membeku di tempatnya.

"Me-mereka?"

"Pikirkan ucapanku baik-baik! Kematian memang milikmu, tapi kau tak bisa menentukan kapan itu akan terjadi! Bahkan seribu pelurupun tak akan bisa membunuhmu jika belum saatnya kau mati, idiot!"

Dan pintu itu tertutup bersama isak tangis Naruto dan air matanya yang berjatuhan.

Hari-hari yang menyebalkan. Ketika kini Naruto harus terus menerus terkurung di dalam rumah orang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Orang yang meneriakinya untuk berhenti ketika mulai melakukan hal aneh.

Misalnya.

Kemarin Naruto mencoba mengiris tangannya dengan pisau dapur yang ia dapat—atau ia curi—dari rumah Sasuke. Berhasil memang, mampu mengiris tangan kirinya, namun sebelum ia sampai pada pembuluh besar di tangannya Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memukul tangannya dan menyeretnya dari tempat itu. Membuatnya harus mengepel rumah karena darahnya yang berceceran mengotori lantai rumah Sasuke.

Puncaknya beberapa jam lalu, ia mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam baththub yang penuh dengan air. Dan selalu gagal karena Sasuke memergokinya sedang menggelinjang di dalam air. Satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipinya.

Orang itu...

Dan kini Naruto hanya duduk memandang luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong seperti hari-hari semula. Menggenggam gagang cangkir berisi coklat panas yang dibuatkan Sasuke saat ia merasa dingin setelah percobaan bunuh diri tadi. Ia terpaksa mengenakan kemeja Sasuke karena tak ada satupun baju yang muat dengannya, dan baju yang ia kenakan tempo hari telah dibuang oleh pemuda itu. Alasannya, baju itu terlalu mengerikan untuk di lihat.

"Kenapa kau menjadi pembunuh? Jika kau tak ingin membunuh?" bisik Naruto pelan ketika merasakan langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar memasuki kamar. Ia tak menengok, hanya tetap menatap lurus ke depan tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Lalu,kenapa kau membayarku untuk membunuhmu?"

Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Jika aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, sudah ku lakukan sejak dulu. Kau lihat, selalu saja ada yang menghalangiku."

"Menjadi pembunuh. Aku sedikitpun tak punya alasan membunuh klienku sendiri. Aku bukan psikopat, aku hanya membunuh mereka dari kejauhan, mengambil bayaranku lalu pergi."

Naruto tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke yang menggoyang-goyangkan cangkir yang ia yakini berisi coklat panas yang sama dengannya.

Orang ini aneh. Kenapa Sasuke begitu peduli pada orang macam Naruto? ketika bagi Naruto nyawapun tak ada artinya lagi.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"

"Apa kau punya Sembilan nyawa? Apa kau pikir kau akan lebih tenang jika mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara seperti itu, huh? Sudah ku katakan, kematian memang milikmu, tapi kau tak berhak menentukan kapan dan bagaimana hal itu akan terjadi. Bodoh!"

"Kalau kematian tak bisa kau atur datangnya, kenapa kau membunuh?! Lalu apa bedanya denganku?! Kau sama saja!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Setidaknya aku tak sedikitpun memiliki niat mengakhiri hidupku sendiri dengan cara bodoh seperti itu."

"Berhenti menyebutku bodoh!"

"Terserah kau saja."

Sasuke bangkit dan meninggalkan coklat panasnya di atas meja.

"Mau ke mana kau?" Naruto bangkit dan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Pemuda itu tak menyahut. Lebih memilih menatap lurus ke depan tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang telah mengumpat-umpat di belakangnya.

Hingga ia membuka sebuah ruangan kecil, Naruto hanya terdiam menganga.

Ada banyak jenis senjata api. Naruto memajukan kakinya beberapa langkah. Ada yang panjangnya kurang dari satu jengkal. Ada yang panjangnya satu lengan dan di pajang di dinding.

"Apa ini semua milikmu?" Naruto masih dengan keterpukauannya.

"Ini memang milikku, tapi aku hanya menggunakan satu. Lagipula aku sudah tidak ingin membunuh lagi."

Sasuke melangkah dan mengambil sebuah pistol pendek berwarna hitam dengan corak metalik. Ia memainkannya kemudian mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepala Naruto.

Demi apapun di dunia ini. Naruto merasakan tangan dan kakinya gemetar saat melihat lubang pistol itu mengarah tepat di jidatnya.

"A-ap yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke terkikik pelan dan menurunkan senjatanya. Membuat Naruto menghembuskan napas lega.

"Katanya kau ingin mati, melihat aku menodongmu saja kau sudah ketakutan."

"Brengsek...!"

"Rawatlah dirimu, kau terlihat mengerikan dengan mimic wajah seperti itu."

Naruto berdecih pelan saat sauke mendorongnya keluar ruangan. "Brengsek!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Setelah beberapa menit ia berdiri di bawah pohon ini tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya tetes salju yang turun di puncak kepalanya yang tanpa penutup dan sarung tangannya yang mendingin.

Ia meniupnya lagi.

Wajahnya memerah terlalu lama berada di luar ruangan dengan cuaca yang begitu ekstrem. Mungkin nol derajat? Ah itu tak penting.

"Ada apa kau memintaku datang?"

Suara itu. Suara berat itu membuatnya tergugah dan membalik tubuhnya pelan nyaris patah-patah. Naruto menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan pandangan mengabur oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan mulai memenuhi matanya. Bisakah air mata beku pada saat-saat seperti ini?

Cukup lama Naruto terdiam. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti antara dia dan sosok pemuda tegap di hadapannya. Pemuda dengan tatapan malas yang sama seperti setahun yang lalu saat Naruto memutuskan menampar wajahnya beberapa kali. Meninggalkan bekas tamparan lima jari di pipi putih pemuda itu.

"–Shikamaru..." bisiknya pelan.

Naruto menahan tangannya agar tak terangkat menyentuh pipi putih Shikamaru. Tapi ia tahu, pemuda itu bukan miliknya lagi sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

"Ku dengar satu minggu lagi kau akan menikah dengan Kiba? Benarkah?" suara itu terdengar bergetar.

"Begitulah. Kau boleh datang jika kau mau."

Naruto tersenyum pedih dan mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair. "Apa kau sehat? Kau masih suka tidur?"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Naruto menarik napas dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apa natal kemarin kau datang ke gereja? Dengan Kiba? Apa ia memberi kado natal untukmu?"

Dan kini Shikamaru memegang pundak Naruto. mengguncang-guncangkannya hingga Naruto hampir terjatuh.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Apa maumu sebenarnya?! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir satu tahun yang lalu!"

"Satu tahun lalu. Satu tahun lalu aku mengenalkanmu pada Kiba, sahabat dekatku. Satu tahun lalu kau melamar Kiba di hadapanku. Satu tahun lalu kau meninggalkanku. Satu tahun lalu, banyak hal yang terjadi." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum pedih.

PLAK...!

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Jangan mengharapkan orang sepertiku lagi!"

"LALU AKU HARUS MENGHARAPKAN YANG SEPERTI APA?!" Naruto menurunkan paksa tangan Shikamaru yang ada di bahunya. "Mengharapkan orang yang tak akan menghianatiku?! Mengharapkan orang yang menepati janjinya?! Mengharapkan orang yang bisa setia?! KATAKAN PADAKU SEPERTI APA?! BRENGSEK! BUNUH SAJA AKU KALAU BEGITU!"

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya. "Sudah berapa kali ku jelaskan? Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi Naruto!"

"Tujuh tahun Shikamaru! Dan kau menghianatiku begitu saja! Berangsek!"

"Terserah kau mau bicara apa!"

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan tepat saat Shikamaru bergegas pergi meninggalkannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan perlahan air mata menetes melalui celah-celah jemarinya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Naruto membalik badannya dan tertawa kacil.

Naruto berjalan. Terus berjalan menunduk, hingga ia merasa ada seseorang yang menghadangnya.

"Sasuke? Kau melihatnya? Melihat orang itu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia menatap nyalang pada Naruto. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia merogoh jaketnya yang ia resletingkan. Dan...

BRUAKH...!

..sebuket bunga mawar menghantam kepala Naruto. Kelopaknya berhamburan dan menempel di rambut keemasan pemuda itu. Kemudian Sasuke berbalik meninggalkannya.

Naruto terdiam. Ia berjongkok memunguti satu persatu kelopak mawar itu dan menampungnya di dalam mantelnya. Tak menghiraukan beberapa kelopak mawar yang masih menempel di atas kepalanya, ia memunguti kelopak itu satu persatu bersama air mata yang meleleh.

"Bisakah kau bunuh orang itu untukku? Atau kau bunuh aku saja." bisiknya lirih sebelum ia terduduk di atas tumpukan salju dan warna merah di sekelilingnya.

Di rambutnya masih menempel beberapa kelopak bunga mawar, dan Naruto tak ingin repot-repot membersihkannya. Nanti saja jika sempat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menyusuri jalan-jalan konoha yang ramai. Membiarkannya menjadi tontonan karena bermahkota kelopak mawar merah di atas rambut pirang. Kontreas namun serasi.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah truk besar melaju. Ia memejamkan matanya dan melangkah perlahan mencoba menghadang truk itu. Berharap ia akan tertabrak dan segera mati.

Namun belum sempat ia menginjakkan kakinya di badan jalan, ada tangan yang lebih dulu menariknya. Tangan yang sama yang membekap mulutnya dan menariknya ke sebuah gang sempit beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke! Aku ingin mati sa—hmmph!"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Bukan karena tubuhnya di hempaskan di tembok begitu saja, atau bukan keran ia gagal bunuh diri lagi. Tapi karena ia merasakan bibir Sasuke menempel di bibirnya. Melumat bibir itu dengan kasar hingga Naruto kesulitan bernapas.

Naruto meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Namun sepertinya tak akan berhasil mengingat posisi Naruto yang terjepit.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke melepas ciuman kasarnya. Namun belum sempat Naruto memakin, ia kembali merasakan bibir Sasuke melumat kasar bibirnya lagi. Kali ini bersama lidahnya yang mencoba masuk.

"Hmmph...!"

Naruto memukul-mukul dada Sasuke cukup keras. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya mencoba menghalangi akses Sasuke agar tak masuk dalam mulutnya. Namun terlambat, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menguasai rongga mulut Naruto dan mengacak-acak isinya.

Dan ciuman itu terlepas bersama Naruto yang terengah-engah dan Sasuke yang mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah.

Naruto beringsut menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tanah. Ia memeluk lututnya dan tubuhnya bergetar. Iasak tangas kembali terdengar di telinga Sasuke yang berdiri menempel tembok di sisi yang lain. Tatapan matanya yang semulai penuh kemarahan perlahan meredup bersama isak tangis Naruto.

Ia mendekati Naruto dan berjongkok di hadapannya, tangannya terjulur ingin merangkul tubuh Naruto yang bergetar hebat. Namun uluran tangan itu segera ditepis oleh Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Brengsek!"

Tatapan mata Sasuke menyendu. "Maafkan aku. Aku lepas kendali. Aku hanya benci melihatmu mencoba bunuh diri lagi."

Perlahan Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Naruto dan menarik pemuda mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya untukku? Kau bisa mengangkat bebanku ini?" bisik Naruto yang masih terisak.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Jika ini dendammu, kau bisa melakukannya sendiri."

xxxxxxx

Naruto menurut saja saat Sasuke membimbingnya memasuki mobil. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke menggendongnya karena ternyata kaki Naruto terkilir saat Sasuke menyeretnya tadi. Dan Sasuke harus mendapatkan umpatan dan sumpah serapah dari Naruto seperti biasa saat ia mencoba mengobati kaki Naruto.

Mobil itu melaju, meninggalkan gang sempit yang tadi.

"Membayangkanmu seharian dengan bunga mawar di dalam jaketmu—" gumam Naruto.

"Apa yang kau bayangkan?" sambar sauke cepat sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak merasa risih dengan bunga itu?"

"Dan akhirnya aku melemparkan bunga itu di kepalamu. Penderitaanku seharian ini terbayarkan dengan itu." Gumam Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan.

"Ngomong-omong, kenapa kau membawa bunga? Apa bunga itu untukku?" bisik Naruto pelan sembari menunduk.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menepikan mobilnya. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dengan cepat. Tepat saat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, ia segera menempelkan bibirnya di bibir pemuda itu.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya lagi. Sasuke menciumnya. Tidak sekasar tadi, Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto. Perlahan Naruto memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya lama.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kemudian melingkarkan tanganya pada aleher Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke condong ke arah Naruto yang tetap pada posisinya. Naruto masih terpejam membiarkan Sasuke mengecup bibirnya. Dadanya berdetak cepat.

Naruto tak membuka mulutnya, karena memang Sasuke tak terlihat ingin memasuki mulut Naruto. Sasuke masih terus menempelkan bibirnya di bibir plum Naruto yang awalnya memang sudah memerah sejak tadi. Keduanya terpejam saling menikmati sentuhan masing-masing.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya melepas ciuman mereka. Naruto menunduk menyembunyikan gurat merah muda yang menjalari pipinya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraih dagu Naruto hingga pemuda itu bertatapan dengan mata Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau mengerti?" bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Berhentilah menangisi keadaanmu dan hidup dengan baik bersamaku."

"Ta-tapi..."

Dengan cepat Sasuke menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu mencoba bunuh diri lagi. Aku ingin kau menghargai hidupmu."

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Kau hidup bukan untuk lelaki brengsek itu. Kau hidup untuk dirimu sendiri."

Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Ia mengusap wajahnya. "Sekarang aku yakin untuk melanjutkan hidupku bersamamu."

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dan menemukan kelopak bunga mawar masih menempel di helaiannya.

"Kau tak membersihkan rambutmu?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin membiarkan sisa bunga pemberianmu menempel di tubuhku hingga pulang nanti."

xxxxxx

Naruto menatap refleksi dirinya di depan cermin. Ia menyisir rambutnya lagi dengan sangat pelan. Kemudain bibirnya tersungging senyum tipis. Ia membetulkan dasi yang ia kenakan dan berdiri. Mengamati penampilan formalnya.

Hari ini Shikamaru dan Kiba akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Ia berniat untuk datang. Member ucapan selamat mungkin? Apa penghianat itu masih pantas mendapat ucapan selamat darinya?

Entahlah.

"Mau ke mana?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto berjenggit saat merasakan Sasuke melingkari peinggangnya.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. Tatapan matanya kini sedikit memliliki ekspresi. "Aku ingin datang ke pernikahan Shikamaru dan Kiba. Memberikan selamat pada mereka, memberikan kado mungkin."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Tampak seulas senyumtipis terukir di wajah Naruto. ia memutar badannya hingga kini ia menghadap Sasuke. Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke kemudian mengecup bibir kekasih barunya itu.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hari ini aku ada pekerjaan."

"Kau masih menerima pekerjaan itu lagi?"

"Ini yang terakhir. Aku ingin berlibur denganmu setelah itu."

"Kau akan melakukannya di mana?"

"Sepertinya di gedung yang sama dengan tempat pernikahan Shikamaru. Aku berada di gedung seberangnya jika kau ingin menungguku."

"Mungkin. Tergantung situasi, Sasuke."

Keduanya tersenyum. Naruto segera meraih jas yang ia letakkan di atas kursi dan melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dengan perlengkapannya.

Naruto melangkah pelan ketika ia telah memasuki tempat dilangsungkannya pernikahan Shikamaru dan Kiba. Ada karpet merah yang menyambutnya, dan Naruto tersenyum tipis saat melihat dua orang itu berdiri di altar hendak melakukan tukar cincin.

Namun tiba-tiba...

DORR...!

Tepat saat Shikamaru akan memasangkan cincin di jari manis Kiba, lampu gantung yang berjarak beberapa meter dari pasangan itu terjatuh menghantam lantai. Shikamaru tampak memeluk Kiba yang ketakutan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Shikamaru dengan pistol yang teracung tepat di dahinya.

"Bagaimana? Suka dengan kado pernikahanku? Tamparanmu waktu itu mengajariku bagaimana cara menggunakan pistol!"

Para tamu undangan bergegas menjauhkan diri. Hingga yang tersisa hanya Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan seorang pejabat yang akan memberikan pesan.

"Anak muda, singkirkan pistolmu itu!" ucap pejabat yang berdiri di belakang mimbar.

"Diam kau pak tua! Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu!"

Dan pistol itu kini terancung di hadapan pejabat itu. Membuat lelaki paruh baya itu terdiam.

"Na-Naruto.."

"Bagaimana? Aku hadir dalam pesta pernikahan kalian, kalian tidak menyambutku?"

DOR...!

DOR...!

Naruto menembaki vas bunga di sekeliling Shikamaru. Sedangkan Kiba tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Perlahan Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan memasukkan pistol itu kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Silahkan lanjutkan pernikahan kalian, aku sudah tak peduli lagi."

Sementara Naruto tengah mengacaukan pernikahan Shikamaru dan Kiba, Sasuke kini telah berdiri angkuh di atap gedung seberang jalan. Ia telah selesai merakit senjatanya bersiap membidik sasaran seorang pejabat Negara yang baru saja keluar dari pintu gedung.

Namun, tepat saat ia akan menarik pelatuknya, ada sebilah pisau yang berada di lehernya. Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ternyata ia diikuti.

Dalam interval beberapa detik, Sasuke terdiam. Namun secepat kilat ia menepis tangan itu kemudian memukul orang yang berada di belakangnya. Sasuke terlibat duel. Pisau yang dibawa orang itu beradu dengan laras panjang yang Sasuke gunakan sebagai tameng.

Mereka saling pukul. Saling serang.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menekannya? Pendarahanku sudah sangat parah." Bisik Sasuke parau ketika pisau orang itu berhasil merobek perutnya. Orang dengan balutan jaket hitam itu tak bergeming justru memperdalam tusukannya di perut Sasuke.

"Kau tak melihat darahnya sudah keluar dari mulutku?" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah."

"HENTIKAAAN...!"

Naruto berteriak histeris saat menemukan Sasuke berada dalam keadaan berlumuran darah. Naruto mengacungkan pistolnya kearah orang yang saat ini tengah menusuk Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak tersenyum dengan kehadiran Naruto.

"Apakah kau bisa menembak dari sana? Naruto?" bisik Sasuke parau. Darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku bisa!"

DOR...!

Dan tepat. Peluru itu bersarang di kaki orang berjaket hitam itu. Menyadari orang di hadapannya lengah, Sasuke segera menodongkan pistol di kepala orang itu.

"Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup. Jadi, cabut pisau ini, atau aku akan menembak kepalamu!" ucap Sasuke geram.

Dengan perlahan, orang itu mendabut pisaunya dan berlari terseok-seok meninggalkan Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Sasuke!" pekik Naruto. ia menjatuhkan pistolnya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Dipeluknya tubuh lemah itu dan ia genggam tangannya.

"Naruto."

"Bertahanlah, ku mohon."

"Aku masih kuat berjalan. Kau bisa membawaku turun?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat, namun sebelumnya ia berlari melihat bawah gedung.

"Ada banyak polisi. Aku tak mungkin membawamu turun. Mereka pasti mendengar pistolku tadi."

Sasuke tersenyum teduh kemudian mengusap wajah Naruto yang penuh air mata. "Kau tenang saja. Mereka mengincarku sejak awal."

Naruto terdiam. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya keras. "Kalau begitu, jadikan aku sandera agar kau bisa turun."

Sasuke mengangguk tipis dan bangkit dengan susah payah. Ia merangkul tubuh Naruto dan mengacungkan pistol di kepalanya.

Siang itu, gedung yang biasanya sepi itu terlihat ramai. Orang-orang menanti seorang pembunuh bayaran turun bersama tawanannya.

Sasuke masih mendekap Naruto dan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga menuju lobi. Ia memeluk Naruto. berbisik dan mencium helaian pirangnya. Sedangkan Naruto masih terus berderai air mata.

Sasuke sedang menyanderanya, tapi Sasuke juga terlihat seperti sedang melindunginya.

"Nanti kita akan berlibur ke mana?"

"Aku ingin ke gunung fuji." Bisik Naruto gemetaran.

Mereka memecah kerumunan polisi yang menanti. Sasuke berjalan mendekati mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya cepat.

Namun belum sempat Sasuke duduk, sebutir peluru menembus dadanya. Sasuke terjatuh bersama Naruto di dekapannya. Napas pemuda itu tersengal dan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke! Bertahanlah! Kau harus hidup!"

Tampak Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan menyentuh wajah kekasihnya. Ia terisak dan Sasuke yang tersenyum sendu ke arahnya.

"Jika aku belum ditakdirkan mati, aku belum akan mati. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Darah keluar seperti di pompa dari dalam dada Sasuke. Naruto menjerit meminta bantuan namun tak ada yang berani mendekat.

"BRENGSEK! Lihat dia! Siapapun tolong aku! Dia sekarat!" jerit Naruto pada setiap orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Seolah pikirannya tak waras lagi, ia meraih pistol di tangan Sasuke dan menodongkannya ke sembarang arah. Membuat kerumunan orang itu mundur menghindari hal lebih buruk.

"Cepat selamatkan dia! Jika kalian tak mau menyelamatkannya, biarkan kami pergi!"

"Cukup Naruto, berhentilah. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di dekatku." Bisik Sasuke.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sasuke. Wajah pemuda pirang itu penuh darah milik Sasuke. Ia mengusap wajah kekasihnya lemubut kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

Hingga Sasuke terpejam, Naruto masih menangis memeluk tubuhnya.

zxzzxzxzxz

dua tahun kemudian...

"Pak! Bisa cepat sedikit atau tidak?! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" teriak Naruto di hadapan seorang petugas yang mulai terlihat jengkel.

"Kau bisa diam atau tidak, huh?! Kau bisa kupenjarakan juga!" pekik pekik petugas itu jengkel.

Bagaimana ia tidak jengkel, jika sejak sepuluh menit lalu ada seorang pemuda cerewet yang terus menerus meneriakinya. Ia bisa mati muda. Dan pemuda ini selalu datng hampir tiap hari. Dia ini gila atau tidak ada kerjaan?

Petugas sipir itu menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya bosan. Dari semua orang yang ia temui selama ia menjadi pegawai kepolisian, hanya pemuda ini yang membuatnya ingin segera pension. Demi apapun, terkadang ia berharap cepat tua.

Naruto mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja hingga menimbulkan bebunyian aneh yang membuat sipir di sudut ruangan sana menggeram emosi.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia menunggu dan yang ia tunggu tak juga muncul. Padahal waktu bertemu hanya setengah jam. Dunia ini kejam sekali padanya.

Hingga pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sudah jarang ia lihat selama dua tahun ini, Naruto tersenyum senang. Matanya menyipit seolah ikut tersenyum menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke."

"Pagi. Kau sudah datang?" bisik Sasuke kemudian duduk di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengamati kekasihnya. Di balik balutan seragam tahanan itu, Naruto menemukan Sasuke lebih hangat.

Setelah insiden penyanderaan yang mereka lakukan, Naruto harus membiarkan hari-hari ia lalui tanpa Sasuke. Masih tiga tahun lagi, dan ia masih harus bersabar untuk dapat menggandeng tangan Sasuke menyusuri jalanan setapak gunung fuji.

Naruto melirik pada sipir yang berdiri di dekat pintu yang mengawasinya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya tanda tidak nyaman. "Huh, rasanya tidak nyaman jika kita sedang berbicara ada yang menguping."

Sipir itu tampak jengkel. "Aku tidak menguping bocah!"

Naruto terkikik pelan. Ia menatap Sasuke yang turut tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke.

Dan sipir malang itu hanya bisa melotot saat Naruto mencium Sasuke yang tampak sangat menikmati.

"Apa anda masih ingin berada di dalam sini?" bisik Sasuke sembari menyeringai ke arah sipir itu.

Utuk kemudian sipir nahas itu hanya beringsut keluar dengan keringat membanjir, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang kembali berciuman.

End

a/n:

hyaaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga. Mohon reviewnya, saya author yang baru balik dari hiatus panjang dan harus mengembalikan keinginan menulis saya. Thanks!

Chao!


End file.
